deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo Weapons
Combined Weapons are weapons that are made from a combination of two or more weapons. In Fortune City, Chuck Greene can discover how to make combined weapons through cards which tell them how to make certain combined weapons, or through movie posters that can inspire Chuck. Some cards may have to be bought with money, and some combined weapons can be found by exploring Fortune City. Cards also double the PP gained from the weapon it depicts. List of Combined Weapons The known combined weapons so far: * Paddlesaw - A paddle with chainsaws on each end * Slicecycle - A motorbike with chainsaws tied to the front of it * Knife Gloves - Boxing gloves with knives attached to them * Porta-Mower - A lawn mower with the handle bars removed and wooden planks put in their place * Electric Rake - A rake with a car battery hooked up to it * Spiked Bat - A baseball bat with nails sticking out of it * Flamethrower - A custom-made flamethrower made from a water gun and a gasoline canister * Boomstick - A shotgun with a pitchfork attached to it * Air Horn - Created by combining a Pylon with Blue Spray Paint * Blambow - Created by combining a Box and Arrow with Dynamite * Defiler - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Fire Axe * Drill Bucket - Created by combining a Power drill with a Bucket * Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with Dynamite * Fire Spitter - Created by combining a Toy Spitball Gun with a Tiki Torch * Flaming Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with Motor Oil * Fountain Lizard - Created by combining a Lizard Mask with Fountain Fireworks * Gem Blower - A leaf blower that shoots gems. Created by combining gems with a Leaf Blower * Hail Mary - A football that explodes. Created by combining a Football with a Grenade * I.E.D. - A propane tank with nails jutting out of it. Created by combining a Box of Nails with a Propane Tank * Molotov - Created by combining a bottle of Whiskey with a Newspaper * Rocket Launcher - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with rocket Fireworks * Snowball Cannon - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Fire Extinguisher * Tenderizers - Created by combing a Box of Nails with Boxing Gloves * A vacuum cleaner combined with saw blades * Super Slicer - A combination of a novelty mask (servbot version) and the propeller from a remote-control helicopter * Heliblade - A combination of a remote-control helicopter and a machete * A guitar combined with an amplifier * Beer Hat - A combination of a beer and a helmet (not actually a weapon) * Wheelchair Tank - A Wheelchair with two Machine Guns attached * Freedom Bear - A Toy Bear that is armed with an Machine Gun and acts as a Turret Appearances Combined weapons are set to appear in Dead Rising 2. Trivia *Combined weapons only require two items to make, but sometimes the end result is not realistic. For example, to make a Paddlesaw, you need a paddle and a chainsaw, but the finished weapon has two chainsaws. Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Speculation Category:Dead Rising 2 Combined Weapons